the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Interview with Peter Donald, May 2016
In May 2016, The Bully creator Peter Donald was interviewed through an email by an anonymous person. Interview Interviewer: Hello Peter Donald. The Bully is amazing! Can I interview you? Feel free to skip questions you don't want to answer. Peter Donald: Go ahead. I love answering questions! Interviewer: Okay. What made you come up with the idea of The Bully? Peter Donald: It was hard coming up with the idea for The Bully. First, I wanted to give it an imperial Japanese theme. I found this too hard so then I decided to make it Victorian themed. However, I found that too hard so I decided just to make it similar to Horrid Henry, but draws more influence from anime, is intended for a teenage audience and is also more serious. However, I decided to make it silly, because it's hard for me to be serious, and Matt Stone wanted it to be silly. Interviewer: How do you, Matt Stone and others work together? Peter Donald: I write some episodes while Matt writes others. Sometimes, our episodes are just directly taken from Horrid Henry, though we make them more "The Bully-esque". We do production and direction together. We also have a few other writers to help out; they polish our work up. We have also hired Takahiro Kawakami, who has been involved heavily with a few Bully episodes, resulting in a different vibe for those episodes. Interviewer: What is your ideal Bully episode? Peter Donald: An episode that is full of extreme yet hilarious incidents. I don't want to overdo it, otherwise it becomes unfunny I guess. Interviewer: If you were a Bully character, who would it be? Peter Donald: Skip Interviewer: Why does so much video game music appear in The Bully? Peter Donald: Well, I am a big fan of video game music, so I license it for use in The Bully. Interviewer: Why was there a track in Morten Larsen's Cousins that was replaced in later editions? Peter Donald: Skip Interviewer: What are your favourite shows to watch? Peter Donald: I enjoy watching Family Guy, South Park, The Simpsons, Angry Video Game Nerd and lots of anime that I'm too embarrassed to admit to watching. These help me make jokes and plots for The Bully. Interviewer: How would you like The Bully to end? Peter Donald: If it ever ends, I plan on writing a plot about everyone making friends and getting on, while bad guys will either be defeated or killed. Interviewer: Are Bully plots ever based on personal experiences? Peter Donald: Yes, of course! For example, James Smith: BE QUIET! was based on an incident in my classroom where I was shouting "ribbit! ribbit! ribbit" and the teacher (whose surname is Frogatt) screamed "BE QUIET!". Interviewer: What is your biggest regret? Peter Donald: Skip Interviewer: What is your advice for anyone making a cartoon like The Bully? Peter Donald: Watch lots of hilarious shows. Take notes of what happens during it, and analyse it in depth. That way, you can easily come up with similar ideas. Category:Miscellaneous